disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Vincent Parker
Dr. Vincent Parker is Trudy Proud, Reuben, and Diana Parker's father, Maureen's husband, Penny Proud, BeBe, CeCe, and Chanel Parker's maternal grandfather. He is also Oscar Proud and Leslie Parker's father-in-law from The Proud Family episode; "Behind the Family Lines". Role in the episode Dr. Vincent Parker is first seen arriving with his wife, Maureen, their daughter, Diana, their son, Reuben and his family: his wife, Leslie and his daughter, Chanel in Reuben's SUV truck at their daughter, Trudy Proud and her husband, Oscar Proud's house for their grandchildren, BeBe and CeCe's baptism since it was their granddaughter, Penny's idea in the first place. He and his wife greet their granddaughter, Penny as he compliments on how beautiful she's becoming everyday and looking more like her mother. Despite Oscar showing good manners, Dr. Parker and his wife still show an unknown reason to dislike him. Then, Dr. Parker comes with his son, Reuben to show Oscar their SUV truck as he continues to rebuff Oscar. After a small demonstration of the mind-reading SUV, Dr. Parker, Reuben, and Oscar are introduced to Oscar's country cousin, Ray Ray Proud and his family: his wife, Boonnetta and their sons, Ray Ray, Jr. and S'mo, whom Oscar invited for the baptism; thanks to his older brother, Bobby. With so many relatives staying in the same house now, Oscar and his family are forced to sleep in a tent. To make thing easier, Ray Ray makes a bet: whoever reaches the rooms first, gets to sleep. After asking how Dr. Parker feels about that, Dr. Parker cheats by running ahead of them, which leads to a small squabble. Later, Dr. Parker and the rest of the families join Oscar and his family for dinner when Oscar calls them down. However, their dinner is interrupted by Penny saying grace and Ray Ray, Jr. and S'mo having eaten everything. Luckily, Oscar knows a place where they can all eat, The Red Clam, and he promises to pay; something which begins to impress Dr. Parker later on. During the dinner at the restaurant, Dr. Parker seems reluctant to eat fish and shrimps; seeing as to how the food is served and how all the Prouds are eating but later changes his mind when Suga Mama shoves a shrimp into his mouth, which he finds delicious. But then, a family fight occurs when Dr. Parker starts fighting with S'mo over a lobster and calling him a baby behemoth. The next morning, at the Proud/Parker family picnic, Dr. Parker and his family are seen arguing with the Proud family over a game of Red Light - Green Light. Later, Dr. Parker and his family are playing touch football against the Proud family, where they win at the end through cheating by having their pet Dachshund, Coco win for them, which leads to yet another family fight and argument. After Penny, Chanel, and Ray Ray, Jr. are caught driving the mind-reading SUV truck by Sunset Boulevardez while on their way to the mall and to get away from their feuding families, another family argument and fight breaks out when each family member accuses either child for the idea in the first place, which eventually leads Dr. Parker and his family to leave despite feeling sorry for not attending the twins' baptism. Then, Ray Ray and his family leave. Luckily, Penny is able to convince her grandfather and his family that Ray Ray and his family have left and vice versa, which convinces them to attend the baptism the next day. In the morning, at the church, Dr. Parker and his family are mad to see Ray Ray and his family having arrived as well, which leads to another fight until Penny silences them and Chanel and Ray Ray, Jr. join her to remind them how ridiculous they've been acting and what family really means to them, which leads to both families finally reconciling and making amends. Even Dr. Parker finally learns to accept Oscar as his son-in-law and shakes hands with him when he agrees with him about the fun fact that Suga Mama clogged his wife, Maureen during football game the other day. At night, all families are having a peaceful dinner at the Proud family's home until Ray Ray, Jr. and S'mo start fighting over some pudding, which leads to yet another food fight but a little bit friendlier and amusing this time. Gallery proudparkerfamilyintro.png|Dr. Vincent Parker during the intro Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-18h04m02s971.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-18h04m28s480.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-18h06m38s822.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-18h07m20s208.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-18h13m33s532.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-18h14m13s385.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-18h16m36s942.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-18h18m42s693.png Trivia *Both Dr. Vincent and his daughter, Trudy are doctors but unlike his daughter, who is in fact a veterinarian, it is unknown which field he specializes in. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Proud Family characters Category:African American characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Doctors Category:Lovers Category:Heroes